


A pretty mess

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara is a messy eater. Himuro doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pretty mess

"You're so messy," Tatsuya mutters, chin resting on his hand as he watches Atsushi eat, but it doesn't sound like a complaint, the way that it does from others. If anything, he sounds amused. 

Then again, Tatsuya's always been weird like that. It's probably why they get along so well. There's nobody else around to be bothered by it anyway, because they're sitting at Atsushi's desk, with the apartment to themselves.

"I like eating," Atsushi replies with a shrug. He takes another bite out of his custard bun, not caring that it sends extra custard spilling down his fingers. 

Huffing in amusement, Tatsuya reaches over for Atsushi's wrist. "Well if you were more careful, you'd have more left to actually eat. Come here."

Atsushi watches as Tatsuya pulls his hand closer, lips wrapping around his fingers and sucking the custard away. He tries to protest, to point out that it's _his_ custard, but all he manages is a quiet, strangled noise that makes Tatsuya smirk around his fingers. 

"Oh." Tatsuya's voice is smug and he's still smirking, even as he pulls Atsushi's fingers out of his mouth. "Did you like that?"

Atsushi has never claimed to be mature. He shrugs. "Not especially."

"…I see." If anything, Tatsuya's smile grows wider. "Not really worth repeating, then."

Atsushi dips his fingers into the custard and holds them up expectantly. Laughing, Tatsuya takes hold of Atsushi's wrist again. He parts his lips, lapping at Atsushi's fingertips with tiny kitten licks, looking up at him through his lashes. It's a look that sets dozens of butterflies loose in Atsushi's stomach and he doesn't like this feeling, he doesn't enjoy it, because it makes him want to _do_ something. At least for now, he can settle with pushing his fingers against Tatsuya's lips, humming as he ends up smearing custard on them.

"Mm, be patient," Tatsuya scolds lightly, opening his mouth wider so he can wrap his lips around two of Atsushi's fingers. He sucks them down to the last knuckle, swallowing around them. He pulls back so he can lick Atsushi's other fingers clean too, licking his lips once he's finished.

"You're mean," Atsushi complains, looking at the half-eaten custard bun in his hand. "I'm going to run out of custard, and the bun is going to be boring on its own."

"I'll buy you more of them later," Tatsuya promises, and his smile is so enticing that Atsushi would be annoyed if he wasn't so turned on. 

Scooping out the remaining custard with two fingers, Atsushi smears it across Tatsuya's mouth and chin, earning him a surprised noise. He doesn't give Tatsuya enough time to speak, leaning in to clean it away with broad licks. Tatsuya's skin is shining with his spit and the sight of it makes Atsushi happy. He isn't a particularly possessive person, but Tatsuya seems to enjoy it. Atsushi doesn't mind, if it makes him happy. 

Getting up, Tatsuya steps closer. Atsushi pushes his chair away from the table, turning it so that Tatsuya has enough space to climb onto his lap. Tatsuya holds the sides of his face as they kiss, his tongue sweet from the custard. Atsushi puts the bun down on his desk, having lost interest in it. He pulls Tatsuya closer to straddle him properly, sliding a hand up his thigh, to the front of his pants. 

Humming softly, Tatsuya rocks into Atsushi's touch. He wraps his arms around Atsushi, chin resting on his shoulder.

"I'm going to make you come in your pants," Atsushi decides, palming Tatsuya's growing erection. 

Laughing breathlessly, Tatsuya turns his face into the side of Atsushi's neck, kissing the warm skin there. "See? What did I tell you. So messy, Atsushi."

"I think you like the mess," Atsushi murmurs, sliding his free hand into Tatsuya's hair, tugging on it gently. "You're always so pretty, but I think you enjoy this."

Tatsuya huffs out a quiet laugh. "You called me pretty."

"I'm just stating the facts." Atsushi undoes the front of Tatsuya's pants, sliding a hand in to stroke him through his underwear. "You're not denying it."

"What's there to deny?" Tatsuya rocks his hips, his fingers curling into Atsushi's hair. "Make a mess of me. I know you like it just as much as I do."

Tatsuya's right. He wants to see Tatsuya squirming in his lap, sweating, gasping, steadily losing whatever control he still has. Atsushi tugs at the waistband of Tatsuya's briefs, freeing his cock.

"I thought I was going to come in my pants."

"You'll still make a mess," Atsushi promises. He mouths at the curve of Tatsuya's neck, where it meets his shoulder. His fingers curl around Tatsuya's cock, pumping slowly. "You'll make a pretty mess."

Tatsuya whimpers softly, rocking his hips more insistently. Atsushi strokes him at the same, steady pace, smiling to himself as Tatsuya growls with frustration. Tatsuya doesn't ask him to speed up, because he knows that Atsushi will do the opposite, but he's insistent as he grinds his hips down, the friction making Atsushi want to grind back. He doesn't, purely because he knows that it would be giving into what Tatsuya wants. 

He drags it out for as long as he can, just to hear the wonderful sounds Tatsuya makes right into his ear, until Tatsuya is shaking with his need to come, teetering on the very edge and being held there by Atsushi's gentle touch. 

"Say _please_ ," Atsushi murmurs, skimming his thumb lightly across the underside of Tatsuya's cock.

"Please," Tatsuya whispers. "Please, please, please."

Atsushi strokes him harder then, just the way Tatsuya needs if his sob of relief is any indication, and bites down into the delicate skin of his neck. Tatsuya comes with a loud cry, all over himself, all over Atsushi's hand.

"There," Atsushi murmurs, satisfied. "Messy enough?"

Tatsuya doesn't reply, grabbing Atsushi's wrist and bringing his hand closer once again. He licks the come off Atsushi's fingers, just as he did before with the custard. Atsushi doesn't mean to moan the way he does, surprising himself with just how needy it sounds. Tatsuya understands though; perhaps he even knows Atsushi well enough to have anticipated this, and that's a thought that leaves him feeling strangely warm. Tatsuya keeps holding onto his wrist with one hand and slides the other into Atsushi's pants. He jerks Atsushi off while sucking on his fingers, pushing them as deep into his mouth as they will go. He swallows around them, sliding his lips back and forth, the way he likes doing when he blows Atsushi. The parallel isn't lost on him. 

"I'm—" Atsushi grunts in warning, burying his face against the curve of Tatsuya's neck and moaning as he comes. 

"You're a mess too," Tatsuya murmurs, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

"It's your fault," Atsushi grumbles, but he knows Tatsuya can hear the smile in his voice. "This is all your fault."

"Yeah." Tatsuya is definitely grinning too. "I know it is. Come on, let's shower." 

"Too much effort," Atsushi protests. He tightens his grip on Tatsuya. "Let's just sit here."

"We need to shower," Tatsuya presses. "Besides, we can just do it together. I'll let you fuck me against the wall while we're in the shower."

"Why do I have to carry you?" Atsushi shakes his head, even as he gets to his feet, wrapping his arms around Tatsuya tighter, careful not to drop him. "I don't want to carry you."

"I know you don't," Tatsuya replies indulgently, wrapping his legs around Atsushi's waist as he's carried to the bathroom. 

"You have the worst ideas," Atsushi continues, steadying Tatsuya against the wall just by the door to the bathroom, pressing a kiss to his lips. "But hey, Tatsuya. What if I fucked you against the wall while we're in the shower?" 

Tatsuya laughs loudly, kissing him in return. "You have the best ideas."


End file.
